Haruka Imai
(This OC belongs to Elma20063. PlEaSe ask before editing. ^^) Haruka Imai (春香 今井 Haruuka Imai) is a Wish Magic Mage (along with a pink and gold magical girl wand) and a Mage of the Fairy Tail guild, and the former vice president of Devil Square. (Note the pink is for color) Appearance Haruka has the appearance of Maki Nishikino, which means she has crimson hair and violet eyes, and average bust size. Her hair is of medium length and does not have much changes, but it appears that she sometimes wears hats, hair clips, headbands, or flowers on her head. Her hair is either in a bun or in a small ponytail sometimes, but she usually lets her hair down and free. Her main outfit is a short Chinese dress with flower decorations, and two matching white head accessories with red bows. Her battling outfit consists of transparent black-brown transparent gloves with black ends, a black one shoulder dress, golden jewelry chains, a white and gold belt with a gold circle that attaches to it, two golden ring bracelets on her left arm, and a black and red bow centering a black rose. Personality Haruka is a self-conscious, quiet girl who likes to listen to conversations and listen to Zurui yo Magnetic Today by Maki Nishikino and Nico Yazawa, which reminds Haruka of herself and Shika, since their relationship is similar, and their looks are also similar to both Nico and Maki, Shika looking like Nico, Haruka looking like Maki. She believes that apologizing for things is immature and that she has no perfect qualities. Despite this, she was a former Sorcerer Magazine model. She is hardworking and would do anything to keep her friends safe. Once, Ultear Milkovich was about to throw Rurevi down a volcano, but then Haruka jumped and threw Ultear aside, using her wand to wish for an unbreakable crystal jail cell around Ultear, then safely taking Rurevi to the ground, which started their friendship and partnership. Surprisingly, Shika and Haruka used to be rival's. Since Rurevi was much older than both of them, they were her pupil's and learned their magic, Haruka learning wish crystal magic with a wand, while Shika learned devil magic with mini gloves, but they never got along. After Rurevi's death, they learned to stick together and be friends, along with partners. Haruka has also always had a talent for composing, though she always doubts how good she is. History Like said before, Haruka and Rurevi were partners, along with Shika. However, Haruka never got along with Shika. Since Rurevi was the oldest, she taught them how to use magic. But teaching them to get along was impossible. However, when Rurevi died, both girls realized they should be friends and that they should stick together, back-to-back. Before Rurevi died, though, she taught Haruka and Shika to combine their magic: The Demonic Wish. When their magic was combined, Devil Square was created. Rurevi was the president, while Haruka was vice president, and Shika was the alternate vice president. When Rurevi had died, Haruka was offered the role of president. Due to being self-conscious, she denied. Then, Shika was offered the role and proudly accepted it. Since Shika was the new president, she named The Demonic Wish "forbidden for eternity", since it represents Rurevi's death. It was forbidden until Devil Square disbanded. Then, after all of this, Shika helped Haruka become a model for Sorcerer Magazine, but she left after joining Fairy Tail. Despite this, she is thinking about coming back in. Synopsis Coming soon.... Magic and Abilities Wish Magic '''(........) This is Haruka's main magical ability, which allows her to make a valid wish that could be granted. Due to being on the legal side, if she wants to make a wish for someone to lose half of their power, if it is used on someone else from a legal guild, their power will be lost, but then it will recharge quickly. If it is used on someone from a dark guild, the loss of magic will last until the fighting is over. Independent guild members will be unaffected, because they do not fight as much. A wish for activating her demonic wand (this side had came when The Demonic Wish had been born) will only work on members from independent or dark guilds. Advanced magic means wishing for a whole guild and all it's members for either a healing, good, bad, or fair wish, or destructing a whole land or other big things. There are 26 spells in total, counting regular and advanced spells. '''Regular Spells (13 in total) * Demonic Wand (.....) This magic could be activated at any time, but will not work on legal guild members. However, in advanced form, it will work on anything. * Wish of Sparkles '''(......) This spell causes the location where the user is to sparkle. The color has to be said in the mind. * '''Wish of Half Magical Loss (..........) This spell causes the opponent of the user to lose half their magic. If the opponent is from a legal guild, half their magic will regenerate. If the opponent is from a dark guild, the loss will last until the end of the fighting. * Wish of Shield(s) '(..........) This spell causes a crystal shield or more to appear in front of the user, defending them from the opponent. The amount of shields must be said in the head. * '''Wish of Disguising '(..........) This spell causes the user to disguise. The ideal disguise appearance must be said in the head. * 'Wish of Jail Cell '(.........) This spell creates a crystal jail cell, providing a purpose to capture the opponent. * '''Wish of Roses (...........) This spell creates multiple crystal roses that could be used for throwing the opponent around. * Wish of Raindrops '(........) This spell creates multiple crystal raindrops that are hard to break, and that fall on whoever the user aims at. * '''Wish of Switching '(.......) This spell switches the bodies of the user and their partner, which is helpful in case one is weak and one is strong. * 'Wish of Playground '(.......) This spell is not helpful for fighting, but it is helpful for having fun or anything else besides fighting. * 'Wish of Mer '(........) This spell turns the user into a mermaid or merman (depending on the gender), which is helpful for breathing underwater during battle. * 'Wish of Bag(s) '(......) This spell creates a crystal bag or more. The number of bags must be said in the head. * 'Wish of Levitation '(.............) This spell is helpful for levitating an item, however, in advanced form, the user could levitate anything '''Advanced Spells * 'Wish of Levitation (Advanced) '(.....) An advanced form of the levitation wish. * 'Demonic Wand (Advanced) '(......) An advanced form of the demonic magical girl wand. More Coming Soon... X784 Appearance Like said before, Haruka's X784 appearance consists of a golden bracelet, a red Chinese dress with flowers, and two white matching head accessories with red ribbons. Personality Haruka is the same, protective of her friends, self-conscious, quiet, etc. X791 Appearance This time, Haruka is still wearing a Chinese outfit, but she has a skirt with a long black ribbon, a black skirt, a red decorated thigh bracelet, black high top boots, gloves with long red ribbons, matching white head accessories with some rose decorations, and darker red ribbons. She has a silver bracelet on her arm, and her top is a red Chinese sleeveless shirt with some flower decorations. Personality Haruka had gained some confidence in herself now, and she became more protective of herself than her friends, but she is still protective of them.